


Gonna Give You a Smirk

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Aphobia, Asexual Moritz, Melchior sucks and I needed to write this cuz i've been too damn nice to him, Melchior's a dick but what else is new, Nonconsensual Kiss, One Shot, minor physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Oh, yeah, and it felt like there was a rock in his gut. About that - Moritz had something he wanted to tell Melchior.Moritz tries to come out to Melchior and, well, things don't quite go according to plan.





	Gonna Give You a Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> So, backstory. I'll make no secret of the fact that I run [@ask-melchior-gabor](http://ask-melchior-gabor.tumblr.com) on tumblr (feel free to come ask him some shit, thank you kindly). Recently, the lovely [@ask-moritz-stiefel](http://ask-moritz-stiefel.tumblr.com) came out as asexual, and my Melchior was a little weird about it, but ultimately accepting. But here's the thing: I don't think that's totally how Melchior would react. Like, I tried to keep it as in-character as I could, but the following is an account of how I would picture Moritz coming out as asexual to Melchior going. Enjoy.
> 
> (Title from Teenagers by My Chemical Romance)

Moritz was sitting as far back on the bench as he could so that his feet didn’t touch the ground and he could swing his legs. Sometimes he liked to do that to make him feel more like a child, and less like someone who had to take responsibility and make decisions. Other times, he felt awful when he thought he was being childish, but today was one of those days where he didn’t care, so he swung his legs. And waited for Melchior to get out of class.

It was a ritual, unspoken, as many rituals are. They’d waited for each other to walk home ever since they were old enough to walk home by themselves. Today, Moritz had been released early from biology, so he had to wait on the bench and watch the stream of people heading out the doors and wait for his best friend.

Oh, yeah, and it felt like there was a rock in his gut. About that - Moritz had something he wanted to tell Melchior. Usually that was a bad idea, but Moritz knew that he’d rather get it over with now than hold onto it forever. Besides, Melchior was technically his best friend, and he hated keeping secrets from him, no matter how hard it was to tell. Moritz chewed on his fingernails and swung his feet until he saw Melchior wave at him from the doorway.

“Moritz! There you are. Quick question, do you think Socrates was an asshole?”

“Uhh, I’ve never met him, so I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt and say no.” Melchior pumped his fist.

“Yeah, fuck what Hanschen has to say. He will not stop complaining about how annoying Socrates is but I for one find his tactics of questioning to be utterly fascinating, and I really appreciate his work, even if he was often incorrect. I can’t exactly blame him. The important part is that he went around tearing down people who thought they knew anything and ridiculed uppity Athenians. Corrupting the youth, my ass, he was revealing the true flaws in the government!”

Melchior did this sometimes, where he’d go off about something and leave Moritz in the dust. At least he had the decency to ask for Moritz’s validation on whatever topic it was, even if Moritz always felt like an idiot when he did.

“That all sounds great, Melchi, but I have something to tell you.”

“Wow, why do you look so serious?” Melchior’s face sobered up when he realized Moritz wasn’t laughing. “Is everything okay?”

“No - yeah. Everything’s okay. Uh.” Moritz lifted his hand to his mouth to bite his nail again, but dropped it to his side in a rare moment of self-control. “I’m asexual.”

Melchior was silent for a moment before barking out a laugh. “Oh, I thought it was something serious.”

“I mean, it is serious,” Moritz tacked on. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Moritz, while I’m touched that you’d tell me first, I’ll also be the first to say that that’s ridiculous.”

“Excuse me?”

“You being ‘asexual’.”

“Are you saying I’m not? How would you know?”

“Because it’s not a real thing.” Moritz furrowed his brow in frustration. He should have known Melchior would do this. “I mean, it’s one thing to choose not to have sex, although I don’t know why anyone would really want to do that. And it’s another thing to just physically be incapable of arousal, although I doubt that’s what you mean.”

“What are you saying? That I’m lying to you?”

“No, just that you’re misguided. Moritz. You’re only fifteen; you’re only calling yourself asexual because you’re still a virgin.”

“Am not! I mean, I’m not saying it just because of that.”

“Okay, well, how do you know, then? If you’ve never had sex.”

“I just know, okay? I don’t get horny when I see attractive people, I don’t like to think about sex, and I don’t really want to have it. I’m asexual and frankly, I think I would know that better than you would.”

“Yeah, but you do get horny.”

“Huh?”

“You still get horny, which means that you want to have sex. Maybe you don’t think about it for whatever reason, but that doesn’t mean you don’t want it.”

“I think  _ I  _ would know what I want, Melchior.”

Without responding, Melchior grabbed Moritz by the jacket and brought their lips together. Despite the rough action, he was surprisingly soft, but Moritz hardly had a chance to protest before Melchior’s arm wrapped around him and found Moritz’s ass. “What the fuck,” he shouted, shoving Melchior off him. Melchior tumbled to the grass. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because you can’t tell me that didn’t turn you on,” Melchior said from the ground.

“Here, let me help you up,” Moritz said through gritted teeth. When Melchior was standing again, Moritz gave him a swift kick to the nuts and he sank back to the ground. “Fuck you,” Moritz said. Melchior just whined in response. “I knew this wouldn’t end well.”

Moritz wiped his lips that were still wet from Melchior’s and turned away before Melchior could see the tears that were springing up in his eyes. To be honest, Moritz had sometimes imagined having his first kiss with Melchior, but never like that. Never with Melchior taking whatever he wanted from Moritz with no regard for what Moritz felt. Moritz walked away, leaving his former best friend on the ground, and didn’t once look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, I'd love it if you would go check out [@ask-melchior-gabor](http://ask-melchior-gabor.tumblr.com), and all the other brilliant SA ask blogs, as well as my regular blog, [thatsilvermagic](http://thatsilvermagic.tumblr.com). And please give comments/kudos if you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) the fic! Until next time!


End file.
